Twisted Fait
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village, but not as he thought he would return. But the only reason he did return, was because of the Arranged engagement. One between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. Hinata/Sasuke! Sorry, suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

A pale eyed girl walked along the street of Konoha. Once again, the sun had set. Another day gone, another mission complete. Her long, violet hair flew out behind her as a gust of wind whipped passed her.

She rubbed her arms, but she wasn't cold. It was a force of habit.

This girl was called Hinata Hyuuga. The heir of her clan, the eldest child of the leader. She walked passed a familiar old bench, a tree towering over the back of it. She smiles a cute smile. Such wonderful memories. But such a long time ago.

Hinata sighs, continuing on her little walk.

She was nearing the gates that lead of her village. But she wouldn't leave, not like… Hinata shook her head. She should not waist her thoughts on a traitor, not someone like _him_…

She clasped her hands together, behind her back. She looks up, the star jewelled night shined brightly for her. A smile graces her lips as she walks along the dry pathway. Houses from left to right surrounded her behind the tall, wooden fence.

Hinata looks up, the gates of Konoha stood tall, not too far from her. But what made her curious was that there weren't any guard out. Had they gone home?

She squinted her pale eyes, searching for the Konoha guards. One lone shadow staggered forward. Hinata closes her eyes "Byakugan…" she mumbles, before the muscles near her eyes tighten, chakra pours though. Her eyes widen before she rushed forward. She had seen an injured man, was he one of the guards? Had he been hurt.

When she got to the man, she quickly put an arm round his shoulders "let me help you" she says, in her quiet, kind voice. The man falls to the ground, onto his knees. There was blood covering his body and face.

He looks up at her, red eyes clashes with violet. "S-Sasuke…" she whispers, shocked.

**

* * *

**

I know, not to good, and not very long. -.-' but I'm going to make the next chapter longer! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat on a small, wooden chair, next to a hospital bed. Her knees bouncing up and down nervously. Her small, pale feminine hands placed on her lap, gripping the fabric at her knees. Her thin, indigo eyebrows arched up with worry. She bits on her lower lip, staring at the sleeping male in the white bed.

Bandages covered almost his entire body. Other parts of his flesh that was visible, had bruises on them. His hair was short and midnight blue, some strands of his hair clung to his face while the rest laid sprawled out across the pillow. His hands and arms laid limp beside him, as well as the rest of his body. He laid unmoving. Still. Even frozen.

The click of a door opening was heard from behind her, she didn't move, or even flinch when she heard the door open. "Hinata…" came the familiar voice. A hand laid upon her shoulder.

Hinata tilts her head to the side, "Tsunade-sama…" she whispers.

"Hinata, maybe you should go-"

"-I am fine," she interjects in a weak sounding voice "really…"

Tsunade's light brown eyes narrow "let us handle him, mainly because if he wakes up, he could hurt you" she says.

Hinata's pearl eyes glanced at the males sleeping form "is he going to be ok? He was hurt really b-"

"-He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it" Tsunade says, patting Hinata's shoulder lightly "now run along, you need some sleep. You've been here most of the night treating his wounds"

Hinata nods, and stands up. She turns to Tsunade "does…Naruto know?"

"About…?"

She glances at the male "about Sasuke…"

Tsunade shakes her head "no, but he'll find out soon enough" she sighs.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata says, walking toward the door.

"No," says Tsunade "don't come in tomorrow, you've been working too hard lately. You need a few days off. Take the rest of the week off"

"But-"

"-Hinata," Tsunade warns "I mean it, take the rest of the week off"

Hinata gives a soft smile before walking out of the room.

**

* * *

**

One week later

Hinata looked over at the many flowers in the flower shop. She was going to get flowers for Sasuke, after all, he was hurt, and he hadn't tried to escape yet. She had heard that he had woken up a few days ago. She had also heard that Naruto and Sakura, as well as the rest of the village had heard about it.

Everyone was both disappointed and afraid. Disappointed because he had left the village to pursue in killing his brother, which he did kill, and afraid because he had become unstoppably powerful, and could cause a downfall in their village.

Hinata stopped when she found a flower she liked, she picked one out and proceeded over to the check out register. There, she found a familiar blond. "Hinata!" said the girl.

"Ino," Hinata greeted with a nod and smile "I'd like to buy this" she says, placing the yellow flower on the check out desk.

Ino clicked her tongue "why're you disappointed?" she asked randomly, eyeing the yellow flower in Hinata's hand.

"What?" Hinata blinked "why would I be disappointed?"

"Why? You're buying a yellow Carnation flower. It means disappointment or rejection. So what's up? Who's the flower for?" Ino asked, leaning forward onto the desk.

Hinata flushed slightly "I-I wasn't rejected or anything" she says quietly.

"So why are you disappointed?" Ino asked, arching a blond eyebrow.

"W-well…" she mumbles, fiddling with her two index fingers nervously.

Ino laughs a sudden laugh "I get it! This is because, _you know who's back_, right?" she asks, leaning forward even more.

Hinata avoided making eye contact as much as possible, she never _really_ had a crush on Sasuke, she never really noticed him ether. The only person she ever paid attention to was Naruto, a goofy, knuckle headed ninja named Naruto. But he was in love wish Sakura. As much to her disappointment, she learned to get on will life, she learned to get over Naruto.

Ino sighed "I'm right, I just know it." she shook her head "you're disappointed because he betrayed the village right? And because he's hurt Naruto," she winked, making Hinata flush deeper "because he betrayed Naruto's friendship, well, all I can offer is for you to get over it. Sasuke's not worth it, no matter how many times he tries to kill someone, he's just not worth it"

Hinata's eyes widened, she never expected to hear such a thing, especially from Ino, she was his number one fan, next to Sakura that is. Ino would never give up on Sasuke, but, here she was, saying that he wasn't worth it. "Ino-"

"-So stay the hell away from Sasuke! Got it!" Ino says angrily, glaring at the shy girl. Hinata stared blankly at her_ 'and just when I thought she was saying something inspirational…'_ she thought. "Because Sasuke's mine so just back off!"

Hinata shivered _'she's defiantly sill got the fan girl spirit in her'_

"Ok…" Hinata says, sounding a bit unsure of her own voice.

Ino smiled happily "good, so we have an understanding" she says, wrapping up the small yellow flower. "That will be twenty-one yen please" she says, holding a hand out, waiting for the money.

Hinata nodded, pulling out the right amount and placing it in Ino's palm. Ino smiled "thank you for shopping, have a nice day" she says.

Hinata nods, smiling back and taking the small yellow flower from Ino before turning and walking away. "Have a good day too, Ino" she says over her shoulder.

**

* * *

**

At the hospital

Hinata slowly approached the white doors that lead into the room Sasuke would be in. But she stopped, realising who was standing outside of the room. Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade. It looked like the two were arguing with Tsunade. Sakura also looked like she was on the verge of tears. Naruto looked both pissed off and over the moon.

Tsunade caught Hinata's stare. She smiled at her "ah, Hinata, what brings you here?" she asks.

"O-oh, I was bringing," she gulped "Sasuke a flower, to get well"

Tsunade smiled at her "just go right in"

Naruto and Sakura gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Hinata. Hinata cringed away from the looks they were giving her. "How does she get to go in!" they yelled in union.

"Because," says Tsunade "she helped get Sasuke to the hospital and was the one who found and took care of his injuries. She deserves it" she said, glaring at the two.

"Sorry," mumbles Hinata as she shuffled passed them, quickly opening the door to Sasuke's room then quickly closing it behind her.

She sighs, leaning against the door. Hinata looks up, flushing with embarrassment when she sees that a familiar onyx eyed boy was staring at her. "O-oh…" she mumbles, standing straight "I brought you a f-flower…" she says, walking forward, toward the see through vase that was on the bedside table. Hinata carefully places the flower inside it.

"Disappointment…" she heard Sasuke mutter, before he laid back down, facing away from her.

Hinata sighs lightly "sorry," she whispers.

"Hn…"

Hinata stands nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She didn't know what to say, let alone how to approach him. She wasn't one to mingle in other peoples business. But she just didn't know what to do, Sasuke was just so intimidating. She couldn't even find her voice to speak to him.

"Are you just going to stand and stare?" asked his cold voice.

"Ah, I-I came t-to see how you were d-doing!" she squeaked nervously.

"…" Hinata fiercely bit down on her lower lip, her eyes shifting around the room. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, looking back at her "…fine…" he muttered, quickly turning away from her again.

Hinata smiled a small smile, nodding to herself "well, I'll see you soon…Sasuke…" Hinata says, turning to walk out the room.

Once she left the room, Sasuke looked back over his shoulder to find that she had gone. He smirked a dark, sinister smirk "I'll see you soon…_Oku-san_…"

**

* * *

**

-.-' poor Hinata, Sasuke is so evil! Please review! ^.^

**Translation: Oku-san = Wife.**

**Ohhhh! What's Sasuke planning? Find out in the next chapter of 'Twisted Fait!'**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Later**

Hinata sat in her room, sitting next to the large window, looking out of it. It was raining, it poured down angrily upon the small village of Konoha. She could hear the loud pitter-patter of the rain crashing down on the roof of her house and the ground outside.

It was such a miserable day today, the clouds a dark grey colour, the grass wet and muddy. Unsuitable weather for villagers, but she was a ninja, she should be used to things like the weather. But even in Hinata's pale eyes, she hated the rain, it made her feel sad, like the heavens were weeping.

She sighs, her chin on her hands, staring out the window. She wasn't on duty today, no big missions awaited her. There's hardly been any missions there for her to do, most of them were C ranked or the occasional D rank. But the ranks higher than that were assigned to ninjas already or they weren't any at all.

She had also heard that Sasuke had gotten out of hospital, at the moment he would be under surveillance. The ANBU were to watch his every move, if he acted out of the ordinary, they'd have to report to the Hokage immediately. Naruto and Sakura had spoken to him, but he hardly even talked back to them, or so she was told. Even Kakashi had talked to him, but Tsunade doesn't know whether to put Sasuke back on team 7 or not. Because he might betray the village again.

But Hinata was curious, why had he come back to the village? Why now? And why was he injured when Hinata found him? It hardly made any sense to her, she was just too confused. She shook her head, her Indigo hair feathering out around her shoulders and down her back, reaching her waist.

A soft knock came from her door. Hinata sat up straight, looking round at the closed door. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Hinata…" came a younger sounding voice.

"Hanabi?" said Hinata, arching an eyebrow "come in"

The door opened, revealing a young girl. Hanabi Hyuuga. She was like a younger version of Hinata, but she was only ten years old, she had the same pale, pearl eyes, but the hair was different, it wasn't the indigo colour like Hinata's, it was a dark brown colour. "Hinata," she says again "father wishes to speak with you" after she had said that, she walked back out, not bothering to say another word.

"Oh…" she whispers, quickly getting up and rushing out the room, toward the living room.

* * *

Hinata entered the living room, she quickly bows at her father, not looking up. "Hinata," came a deep sounding voice. Hinata looks up, face to face with her father. "Take a seat" he says, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Hinata's father was a fearful figure, his face played no emotion. His eyes pale like hers. But his hair was dark brown colour, Hanabi resembled her father more than her. Hinata looked nothing like the man, she looked like her mother, but she also had her mothers heart and saw things her way.

Hinata went to take the seat he had gestured to, but froze, after realising who was there. _'Sasuke…'_

Sasuke was sat in front of her father, staring at her blankly. But why would he be here? Wasn't the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's rivals? Sworn enemies? The two clans never got along, and saw things differently from one another.

Hinata looked back at her father, her eyes asking why he was here. Hiashi gave her a reassuring nod. Hinata bit her lip nervously, taking a seat next to the powerful Uchiha heir. "Why have you called me here, father?" she asked, her voice showing respect for the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"I shall start from the beginning…" he says.

**Backflash**

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the man stood before him. They were in the compounds of the Hyuuga estate, sat in the living room, disguising something that he did not like. "What are you saying, Fugaku?" he asks, his voice showing signs of annoyance.

The man before him, kept a straight face, he had raven coloured hair, it went to just below the back of his neck. He also had dark onyx eyes, hiding any emotion that could lie within him. "I am saying that we should have a truce," Fugaku says "I am the leader of the Uchiha clan where as you are the leader of the Hyuuga clan. If we can set a treaty-"

"-You're asking for an alliance? And what shall be the token of this truce?" Hiashi asks, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"An arranged marriage" was all he said.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed further "and who shall be the wedded couple?" he asks.

"I have two heirs, as do you, my eldest son, Itachi and your eldest daughter, Hinata Hyu-"

"-Are you assuming that our heirs shall be met in matrimony? Is that your way of creating an alliance, by wedding our heirs!" interjected Hiashi angrily "why would I let your son marry my daughter?"

"because," says Fugaku "not only will this create a bond between our clans, but it will produce stronger ninja and stronger clans. Are you going to agree with me, Hiashi?"

Hiashi massages his templates, he had to admit, this would make his clan stronger. But at the same time, his clan would be forever bonded by those Uchiha's. Did he really want to do it? And involve his eldest daughter? But he had to think what was best for his family and clan… "yes," he says "but, what if, by some chance, my daughter or your son is to die?"

Fugaku smirks "you have another daughter, and I have another son. If Itachi is to die, by youngest son, Sasuke, will wed Hinata. And if both Itachi and Hinata die, then Sasuke and you youngest daughter, Hanabi will be wed"

Hiashi nods "then we have a deal"

**Flashback over**

Hinata stared wide eyed at her father, he had just told her about the arranged marriage between the two clans. Shouldn't she have been told when she was younger about this? And since Itachi is dead, does that mean she has to marry Sasuke?

Her eyes widened even more _'Sakura…N-Naruto…'_

"That's why you have come today, am I right?" he asks, looking over at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods a small nod "yes," he says "I have come to collect my betrothed"

Hinata's cheeks lit up at that. How could she marry Sasuke? He intimidates her, makes her feel scared and frightened. How could her father do such a thing! She didn't even know him… '_well that's what you call an arranged marriage'_ said a voice in the back of her head. She shook her head. "W-when is the m-marriage going to take place?" she asks.

"In about six months time" her father said to her "your things are already being packed as we speak, you are to move into the Uchiha compounds from now on."

Hinata's face fell, now she has to live with Sasuke? Being in the same room with him was scary enough, but live in the same house as him? Under the same roof? She's probably wondering what being married to him would be like. Would it still be scary? Would she learn to forget the frightening fears that lurk within her?

"Yes father…" she whispers, looking down.

**

* * *

**

Please review! ^.^ I'm really starting to get into this story, I'm exited about writing the next chapter too!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata tightly kept a hold of the large black umbrella in her hand, she was alone, just sitting on the park bench. Thinking things through.

1- she knew she had to marry Sasuke- for the good of her clan and join forces with the Uchiha's, setting the bond between the two clans.

2- she would be wed in the next six months.

And 3- she didn't know what to do.

What would the village think when they heard the news? How would Sakura take this? Sakura loved Sasuke deeply, and if she found out, she'd be heart broken, depressed. Then there's Ino, she's another story, she'd end up hating the Hyuuga, for stealing away her _precious_ Sasuke. But what about all his other fan-girls? Are they still in love with Sasuke? It true, then she's in for a life of pain.

Hinata shuddered, the thoughts of what all those fan-girl completely slipped her mind until now. Just imagining what they would do to her made her blood run cold. She shook her head. At the moment, her belongings were being sent to the Uchiha compound. She shook her head again, she didn't want to think about that right now. She was too busy worrying about what people were going to do, how they were going to react.

She sighs, why her? Why did she have to be born first? But then again, even if she was born second, if Hanabi was to die, she'd still end up having to marry Sasuke, and if Itachi was still alive, she'd have to marry him. So, it was a lose, lose situation. Maybe Sasuke was happy about it, after all, his clan was wiped out, it would only be natural to try and rebuild it, even if she had to be his pawn in the game.

'_Marriage…'_ she thought. Hinata always wondered what it would be like to find someone and get married, she wondered what it would be like for her to get married. She wondered if it was a happy and exciting experience. But at the moment, she felt lousy. She wasn't looking forward to it, she doesn't _love_ Sasuke.

"Hinata?" came a familiar voice.

Hinata jumped, not expecting to hear anyone. She looks up "K-Kiba?" she squeaks "what brings you here?" she asks.

Kiba grins at her, taking the seat next to her. He is hidden under his own umbrella, but she could see his face. The small brown eyes and red stripes on his face were like his trademark. "I was out, walking Akamaru when I came across your scent" he says. "I was wonder what _you_ were doing out here in…_this_…" he gestures to the falling rain and the hideously grey clouds.

"Oh…I-I was thinking…" she says, looking at the ground. Something tickled the back of her neck, she flinches, looking round. She was met by a large brown snout. "Akamaru…" she says, rubbing the pure white fur of the large dog. "…it's good to see you"

Akamaru barks happily at her, nuzzling her hand playfully. Hinata smiles a small smile. Kiba pouts "what? Is it not good to see me too?" he asks.

Hinata blushes a light blush "n-no! I didn't mean it like that!" she squeaks out again "I meant that I-"

Kiba laughs "I know I know! I was just messing with ya!"

Hinata sighs, looking back round at the ground. "Yeah…" she mumbles.

"Hm? What's up?" he asks, leaning toward Hinata in wonder.

She shakes her head, looking up at him and giving a reassuring smile "I'm fine, really!" she says.

Kiba grinned "great! so I was wondering…" he stopped, shaking his head.

Hinata cocked her head to the side "what is it?" she asks.

"Do you really want to know?"

Hinata nods her head "what's wrong?"

Kiba looks down, a shadow casting over his eyes, blocking her from seeing any emotion in them "I was wonder if you'd like to…you know…g-go on a date…with me?"

Hinata's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that to happen. Let alone from Kiba. Was the world out to get her or something? What had she done wrong? She couldn't go on a…_date_ with Kiba, not after promising to her father that she would marry Sasuke. It would be like betraying her whole entire clan.

"K-Kiba…I-"

"Kiba…" voice interjected her. She jumped with fright, freezing in place. She knew who that was.

Kiba tensed, slowly looking round. Akamaru was growling at the person. "_Sasuke_…" he growled at him.

Sasuke walked toward the two, his eyes narrowed at Kiba darkly. "What do you think you're doing to-"

"-Get lost Sasuke! You have no business here!" he yelled at him, standing up in front of Hinata, getting into a protective stance. "Hinata, go on ahead, I'll catch up with y-"

"-I don't thinks so" Sasuke snapped at him, walking closer to the two.

"If you come any closer I'll-"

"-You'll? Try and attack me? Go away Kiba, I've to take my betrothed to her new home" he says sharply, stopping five feet away from them.

Kiba stood up straight, his eyes wide "b-betrothed? What'd you mean?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. He then looked round at Hinata, who was staring at the ground "what does he mean Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to say something by Sasuke cut her off "_Hinata_ is _my betrothed_" he said slowly "is that simple enough?"

What was wrong with Sasuke? Hinata's never seen Sasuke never this snappy, why was he so grumpy? Kiba shook his head, looking over at Akamaru "lets go boy" he said.

Hinata reached out, grabbing his wrist "Kiba, wait-" Kiba ripped his hand free, walking away. Her pearl eyes saddened.

"Hinata…" Sasuke said, his voice void of emotion. No longer having the snappy edge in his voice. He turned his back to her "lets go home"

**

* * *

**

Please review! And what is this? Kiba likes Hinata? Oh! This is getting good! Find out more in the next chapter! I'll also try and make the next chapter longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata stood still in her spot, she didn't know what she should do. Stand still and not talk? Or follow after Sasuke into the large Uchiha compounds. The estate looked to be haunted, it was so quiet, the grass was dead, the trees were bending over and there was no flowers.

As for the house, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was green vines growing up the side of the wall too. The colour of the house was dull too. "Hinata…" says Sasuke's voice, making her jump with fright.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked, looking over at the door, he was standing there, looking back at her.

"Lets go" he says, walking into the house. Hinata gulped nervously before quickly running in after him.

When she entered, she was surprised to see that the estate looked cleaned up, unlike the outside. The wooden floors were cleaned and spotless, and the creamy while walls looked like they had been painted over. But there wasn't much in the house. There was a couch in the living room, a small blue bookcase and a small glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

The dining room had a small wooden table that went to Hinata's ankles and small pillows to sit on around it. The kitchen had the basic fridge, cooker and drawers.

Hinata followed Sasuke around the house, he was showing her where everything was. But he didn't say anything, he just let her follow him and let her look around. The last thing he showed her was the rooms. "You'll be staying in this room with me…" he muttered to her.

Hinata froze. She was to share a room with him now? In the same bed? She held back her shock and walked into the room, looking around. It was a fairly large room, there was a double bed on the floor **(A/N: this bed was like a mattress, not the bed that has four poles or legs)** the bed had dark blue silk coverings with the Uchiha symbol smack in the centre. The floor was wooden too, and the walls were a light, creamy brown colour.

Hinata looked out of the large window of the room, it had a good view of the very messy, and very ugly back garden. The poor and abused garden was going to need a lot of help.

"Your belongings are here…" Sasuke says, nodding in the direction of the corner. Hinata looked round, four suit cases were set upon each other neatly. "…your clothes have already been put in the wardrobe"

Hinata blushed, someone had touched her clothes and put them away. And that means someone had touched her underwear. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. "U-uh…t-thank you…" she stutters, purely out of habit.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunts, as if to say _'you're welcome'_ but who could be sure these days? He turns and walks out the door. Leavening behind a very nervous Hinata. She shifts from foot to foot, twiddling her fingers together. What shall she do now?

* * *

Hinata had changed her clothes, she no longer wore her ninja attire, but something more comfortable. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere soon because of the rain. And it was obvious that there wasn't any missions at the moment. So she got dressed into something different.

It was a simple purple tank top and a pair of white combat trousers. Simple. Comfortable. But compared to her large purple jacket, her chest looked smaller. Because her jacket was very thick. But now, they looked much smaller. She didn't really bother though.

Hinata walked into the living room, Sasuke was there, reading a book. He looked up, seeing her. He then looked back down at his book.

Hinata sighed, at least she didn't have to deal with his intense gaze. "S-so…um…what're you r-reading?" she asks him softly.

He looks up at her again, his onyx eyes void of any emotion "the history of weapons…" he says, before continuing to read.

"Oh…" she says. "…w-well…are you h-hungry? I-I could cook you s-something…" she offers shyly, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Hn…" he grunts, not looking up. Hinata blinks, was that a yes? Or a no? She doesn't speak the language of _'hn'_ Sasuke looks back up "…" but doesn't say anything. He just stares.

"W-would you l-like anything?" she asks, shifting her weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I don't really care…" he finally answers, looking back down at the book he was reading.

Hinata let out a relieved sigh, before walking into the kitchen, in search of what to make and cook.

* * *

Hinata placed the miso soup and rice she made, down onto the table. She was lucky all the ingredients were there so she could actually make it. There was a light tap at the door. She jumped, standing up straight, spinning round to see who it was.

Sasuke was stood in the doorway, staring at her. "O-oh! Um…it's ready" she says, gesturing toward the food set out on the table.

He nods, sitting down next to the ankle tall table, sitting on a blue pillow. He starts to eat. Hinata smiles a small smile at him a joins him, eating her own portion of rice and soup. They both ate in silence.

After they had finished eating, Hinata gathered up the bowls, placing them in the hot, soapy water. She began to slowly clean them off. Sasuke was still in the room. "So…did you like it?" she asks, trying her hardest not to stutter.

"Hn…" he grunts in response. Hinata was going to take that as a _'whatever…'_ or a _'yes'_

**

* * *

**

Later that night

Hinata had got dressed into her pyjamas, just a simple button up dark purple top and dark pyjama bottoms. She was sitting in her new bedroom, looking out the window. The sun had already set but the rain still continued to fall heavily from the sky.

She leaned her chin on the windowsill. _'rain, rain, go away, come back another day…'_ she thought. She'd always say that, even when she was a child. Willing the rain to go away. Eventually.

She heard the door open, Hinata looked round. Once again, it was Sasuke, he was in his boxers. He glanced at her, before lying down in the bed. Hinata sighed, getting up and walking over toward the light, switching it off.

She then walked over to the other side of Sasuke, but she didn't get in the bed. She was actually unsure of whether to get in or not. That was until he rolled over in the bed, his hand snapping out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down onto the bed.

She squeaked in surprise, tensing her muscles. "stop hesitating…" he growled, rolling back over. Leaving Hinata to stare at his back with surprise.

But when she eventually managed to relax, she smiled slightly, lying down beside him, but not to close to him. "Goodnight…Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Hn…" he grunted.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata woke the next morning, her drowsy eyes blinking again and again. On one side of her body, there was a comforting warmth radiating off something, but on the other side, there was an ice cold feeling. She didn't like the cold so she moved closer to the warmth feeling. She snuggled into whatever it was.

Something snaked round her waist possessively. She doesn't do anything, she just lets the warmth consume her, closing her eyes again. She shivered, but it was because of the warmth. It felt so good! She felt like smiling. A sigh escaped her lips "Hinata…" says a voice, a very close voice.

Her eyes slowly open again, she is met by onyx coloured eyes. Her own pearl coloured eyes widened before she tried to pull back. "S-Sasuke!" she gasped loudly, her cheeks heating up. Her heart started to accelerate.

Sasuke had his arms round her tightly, making her escape impossible. "What're you doing?" he asks emotionlessly. She blinks when he rolls her voice, so he was on top of her, his body pushed up against her own. Chest touching chest, arm touching arm…

"I-I I j-just woke u-up" she stutters, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Hn…" he grunts, quickly rolling off her and then exiting the room.

She stayed that way for a while, until her burning cheeks calmed down with her beating heart.

* * *

Once Hinata was finished changing and had made breakfast for them both. She heard a knock at the door. She looks up, in the direction of the door. Sasuke glances at Hinata before getting up to answer it.

He opens the door, it revealed a grinning blond head and a pinkett. Hinata walked up behind Sasuke, her cheeks heated up when she saw who it was. _'N-Naruto…S-Sakura!'_ she thought, panicking. What where they going to think of her being here with Sasuke? Were they going to hate her? "Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly in his energetic voice.

"Go away Naruto…" Sasuke says, before going to close the door.

But Naruto stopped it with his foot, he looks up, seeing Hinata for the first time. "Hinata?" Naruto says confused. "What're you doing here?" he asks. Sakura looks up, also seeing Hinata. An emotion flickers across her face before it disappeared.

"What's _she_ doing here, Sasuke?" she asks, looking up at Sasuke. Hinata cringed, there was something in her words that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sasuke shot back coldly. If all of hell could be frozen over, it just happened. The way he spoke to her, it was of pure hatred, but why? "Go away, both of you"

Naruto stopped him from closing the door "come on Sasuke, Tsunade wants to speak with you and Hinata, we're lucky she's here, it saves the trip" Naruto glanced at Hinata then back at Sasuke. "Come on"

Sasuke growled at him "then go on ahead, we'll catch up with you when we're there" he says, pushing Naruto back then slamming the door shut.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke spun round and grabbed Hinata's wrist then quickly opened the door, pulling her behind him. She stumbles slightly but doesn't fall.

* * *

Once Hinata and Sasuke entered the Hokage's office, Sasuke still had a hold of Hinata's wrist. She could feel her hand becoming numb, but was replaced with pins and needles when he let her go.

Tsunade stood up and watched the two walk over to her desk. Naruto and Sakura were already in the room, they were watching the couple as they approached. "Sasuke…Hinata…" she says.

Hinata gulped "Hokage-sama…" she bowed.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted in response.

"Hinata, you will not be needed on missions, due to your arranged marriage with Sasuke" she says.

Sakura's jaw hit the floor, while Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the two "An _arranged marriage_!" he yells loudly. Hinata cringes beside Sasuke, he glances at her before looking over at Naruto, his eyes narrowed an inch. "Why wasn't I told about this sooner!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade warned. Hinata looked at Sakura, her head was down, as if she was hiding her eyes. She bits her lip, it was her fault, she knew it, it was her fault Sakura was acting like this now. It was her fault… "as I was saying, you two are to be wedded in the upcoming six months, am I correct?" she asks. Hinata and Sasuke give a small nod. "And you are to produce an heir?"

Hinata's head snapped up at that, she didn't know she had to do that. She thought it was just marriage, but then again, her father was talking about the two clans being able to produce stronger children and family, so it should have been obvious. Sasuke wasn't bothered about it, he just wanted to rebuild his clan once again. "yes…" Sasuke answers.

Tsunade nods "and Sasuke, you wont be going on _any_ missions any time soon, not after what you've done." she says angrily, but it was soon replaced with a serious mask "you'll have to redeem yourself here, Sasuke, honour is not something you can just get back. You have to prove yourself. And by doing this, you have to support yourself and Hinata, along with the family you two will produce"

She blushed, twiddling her fingers together _'a family…'_ she thought _'…me and Sasuke'_

Sasuke nods.

"Sakura," Tsunade says, Sakura's head snaps up, but her bags are covering her eyes "when Hinata is to fall pregnant, you will help look after her when in pregnancy."

"yes" was all she said.

"Why cant I look after her?" Sasuke asks, his voice deep but lacked to show any emotion. "I am to be the father of our children" he states.

Tsunade sighs, sitting down on her large brown chair "true, but Sakura is a trained medical ninja, she will help her out before becoming pregnant, so she will be healthy enough to bear strong children" she says. "And Sakura can give her tips on how to deal with any pain she gets during pregnancy, preparing her for anything that she'll need to know. Or, do you know how to deal with pregnancy?" Sasuke clenches his jaw tightly, moving his jaw muscle. Tsunade smirked "thought so"

"Hey! What about me!" Naruto whined "what about me? Don't I get to help out in the pregnancy plan?"

Tsunade stared at him blankly "do you know anything about pregnancy?" she asks.

"Uh…" he mumbled, turning away "…no…" he said quietly.

Tsunade chuckled "then you can make sure that Hinata doesn't get into trouble or danger" she says.

Sasuke's eye narrowed at the woman "_I_ can protect her. _I_ am going to be her husband. _I_ am going to be the bearer of her children and _I_ am strong enough to do it all" he says, sound a bit too confident.

Tsunade glared at him "yes, you are going be all those things, but it takes more than one person to do it. A woman goes through many stages of emotion when pregnant. They can get stages where they get adrenalin rushes, anger lash outs and even spontaneous laughs" she says "there's even stages where she'll even burst into tears over a simple thing, can you handle that?"

Sasuke glared coldly back "I can handle her, and I can handle her pregnancy" he growls "so don't tell me otherwise" he says, grabbing Hinata's wrist again, and pulling her out of the room with him.

"Sasuke-"

"-let him go…" Tsunade said, cutting off Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata kept inhumanly straight, her back pushed forward and her hands were on her lap. She was sitting down in the Uchiha compounds. Sasuke was sat next to the window, glaring out of it. As if deep in thought. Hinata didn't bother to talk to him, he didn't look like he wanted to be talked to ether.

There was a knock at the door, Hinata jumped, but that was because the room had become deadly silent. Sasuke's head slowly looked round, his eyes still narrowed. He looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. She squeaked, quickly standing up and rushing out of the room, going to answer the door.

When she did answer the door, she was surprised to see it was Sakura and Naruto, but not only them two, but one extra. Ino. She gulped nervously. Ino glared at her. "Hinata," Sakura nods at her "Tsunade has sent me to make sure you've got a good diet" she says.

"O-oh! C-"

"Don't bother, Hinata" Sasuke's chilling voice says harshly. "They don't belong here"

"Sasuke, I've got to, for the baby-"

"-she's not pregnant, _yet_" he hissed at Sakura. "Now leave"

Sakura's eyes slowly began to narrow at him "it was an order from the Hokage, do you really want to go there? She can easily stop the wedding and the pregnancy from happening"

Sasuke clenched his jaw together, his fists balling up. "This has nothing to do with her" he states.

"True, but you have to get the Hokage's permission to have a wedding in Konoha." she says back. He glares at her.

"And why are you two here?" he asks, turning his glare toward Naruto and Ino.

"I've got to protect Hinata from any dangers she may cause or any dangers around her" Naruto states.

"I said, _I_ can protect her. I don't need anyone's help" he says, his voice becoming angry and unstable. He then turned his eyes on Ino. "What do _you_ want?"

"Um…I'm here to see you Sasuke," she says, unsure of her voice "I thought we could-"

"-I don't need you, and I certainly don't need you two" he snaps, before pulling Hinata back then slamming the door shut. Hinata was startled at first, but the look on Sasuke's face made her even more scared. He looked ready enough to kill someone. If only looks _could_ kill…

"S-Sasuke…" she stutters "…but, the H-Hokage"

He glares at her "we don't _need_ the Hokage, and we don't _need_ anyone's help ether. I _need_ you to bare my children, so don't even bother to argue with me. You are nothing to me" he growls.

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction _'H-he doesn't care…'_ a voice in the back of her head whispers slowly to her _'…all he wants is…children…'_

Sasuke turned his back on her, storming out of the room. Hinata's eyes began to tear up, those words, those small, simple words. She had promised herself long ago that she wouldn't cry, but here she was, beginning to cry, over something so _stupid_. Just because he thought she was nothing to him, it doesn't mean she should cry over it.

Hinata rubbed her eyes, wiping away any tears that could be shown. _'Just six more months…'_ she thought.

* * *

After night had fallen over, Hinata was standing next to an open window. Sasuke was out, apparently in a meeting with the Hokage. About letting him become an honorary member of Konoha. She sighs, her pale, pearl eyes close shut. It was only 10 P.M, and she was bored out of her head.

She reopens her eyes, a small glint in them. "Maybe…" she whispers, looking toward the door "…I can go visit Kiba and Shino" she twitches slightly, she remembered last time she seen Kiba. But, would it be so wrong? For her to see them?

She straightens her back up, inching slowly toward the door, before stopping "just for ten mutinies" she finally says, before quickly rushing out of the room.

* * *

Hinata quickly rushed down the long alleyway, she was taking a shortcut to her friends house. That was because, since she moved to the Uchiha estate, Kiba and Shino lived at the other side of the village, and it would take longer to get to them. And, hopefully, she wouldn't get caught by anyone. _Hopefully._

She ran out at the other end of the alley, almost running into someone. But she acted quickly, and swirled round them, missing them by inches. Hinata stops to apologise "Hinata?" says the person.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata gasps "w-what're you doing here?" she asks.

Sakura's familiar apple green eyes narrow "the meeting's over, everyone's going home now. Didn't you know that?"

Hinata's eyes widen slightly "t-the one about S-Sasuke?" she stutters, already going into an old habit of fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip.

"Yeah, the meeting is finished, what're you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Hinata could tell there was a slight hint of jealousy in her voice, even though she tried to cover it up. But Sakura had been in love with him for years, since she was a child.

"W-well, I," she gulped loudly "I was just going to s-see Shino and K-Kiba" she admits, twirling her fingers.

Sakura raises her brow "why would you be doing that, Hinata?" Sakura asks. But Hinata couldn't help but think there was something in her words, that put her on edge. She shivers at her tone.

"I was just going to see h-how they were doing?" she says truthfully, inching slowly away from her.

"Is that right-"

"Hinata," says a cold voice "why are you out here all by yourself?"

Hinata froze. She was caught. _'Oh no…'_ she whispers in her head.

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW TRULLY SORRY I AM! But, please review XD


End file.
